


An Open Letter

by Pain101



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Devil May Cry 5 (Game), Dmc 5 eva, No Porn, Other, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pain101/pseuds/Pain101
Summary: The exploration of DMC 5 Eva’s life.Via Letters, notes, & Flashbacks.
Relationships: Eva & Sparda (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	An Open Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all of the game’s Eva’s...
> 
> DMC 5’s seems to come with enough context clues for us to interpret. That this ‘new’ Eva, may actually no longer fall in line with the ‘loving’ marriage idea, that the games originally touted. 
> 
> This is an exploration of that sad idea.

From the moment that I was born, I was designated to be a sacrifice.

... _Sacrifice_.

It’s a word with a lot of negative connotations.

Although for me, the idea of being a sacrifice...was not a negative one at all.

Actually, my one regret in my life, is that I was unable to die as a sacrifice that day.

No.

_That’s wrong_.

Saying that I cared about dying as a sacrifice. Makes it sound as if I wanted to uphold some level of that insanity. That I enjoyed the role that was ‘rewarded’ to my meaningless existence.

No.

I didn’t care for any of the nonsense, spilling out from between those people’s lips...

People aren’t born just to be sacrificial lambs.

People _don’t_ _yearn_ to be put to death at an alter, in order to uphold _other_ people’s beliefs...Even at the tender age of 10, I could grasp that.

No, the one regret that continues to linger in my chest, is simply, that I did not die that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and, wrote this at 4:00am so I have no idea when it will be updated.
> 
> But it will -eventually- be updated.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
